Algebra
by Occhi Marroni Dorati
Summary: "Are you convinced yet?" Patricia and Fabian are studying but it goes a little bit further than being just study buddies. Fabicia. Set before season 1. Oneshot. Rated M for obvious reasons.


A/N: This is for some of my rp friends who love Fabicia. Well not really, but they got me inspired to write this. So Yay! Yeahhh. This is set before season 1, like before there was Nina. And it's set in Patricia and Joy's old room so technically it would be Amber and Nina's room that they have now. ONTO THE STORY.

* * *

Fabian and Patricia were in Patricia's (and Joy's) room, on Patricia's bed. They were studying for a big test they were going to have in their Algebra class the next day. Patricia was pretty sure she was going to fail the test. So, she had Fabian help her study because he was well, he was a nerd.

Patricia put her pencil down next to her math book. "Can we take a break studying?" the red head whined.

"No," Fabian simply replied. "It's only seven o'clock and you have to finish all these problems, at least most of them. You haven't even finished the first question!"

"So? Why does it even matter?" Patricia asked, frowning at Fabian. Soon, that frown was replaced with a smirk. "What if I convince you?"

"Convince me?" he repeated, confused.

"Yeah," she replied. Patricia slowly unzipped her black sweatshirt, revealing the low-cut shirt underneath. As she did this, Fabian's eyes widened, staring at her cleavage.

"Tr-Trixie," Fabian stuttered. "What are, what are you d-doing?"

"Shhh," Patricia shushed him. She took off her sweatshirt and leaned over a bit, so Fabian could see down her shirt. "Convinced yet?"

"N-no." The brunette boy answered, looking from her chest to her blue eyes. Patricia smirked again.

"Oh well," she replied. Patricia placed her hands on both sides of her shirt and took it off, showing off her red bra. Fabian's brown eyes widened once again when she did this. His jaw dropped, not sure of what to say. The red haired girl pulled Fabian closer to her and roughly kissed him. At first, Fabian kissed back but then pulled away.

"Wait," he said. "What if Joy walks in on us?"

"Don't worry about it," Patricia told him. "I set her and Mick up on a date."

"A date?" Fabian questioned, surprised at the fact. It was true though. Earlier that day, Patricia got Joy and Mick to hang out that night, before Amber could continue flirting with the jock.

"Yes, a date," Patricia said, annoyed. "Now come on, are you convinced yet?"

"No." Fabian answered, looking away awkwardly. Patricia rolled her eyes again. Then, she got an idea. Patricia stuck her hand down her pants, down her panties. She slipped her index finger right in between her folds. Patricia obnoxiously moaned loudly, drawing Fabian's attention. Patricia threw her head back, still moaning. A rosy blush appeared on the boy's face when he realized that she, Patricia, was fingering herself.

"I'm convinced." Fabian admitted. Patricia looked at him, a smile on her face. She removed her hand from her panties, so slowly that it was painful for Fabian to watch.

"Good." Patricia replied. She kissed him again, roughly, and Fabian kissed back. She tried to take off his shirt, pulling away from the kiss when she had to lift it over his head. Now shirtless, Fabian kissed first this time. The two kissed for some time, tongues slipping into each other's mouths, rubbing up and down each others bodies.

They tumbled onto the bed, still kissing. Somehow, Fabian ended up on top. They continued kissing still, slipping off each other's pants. Now, the two were just in their underwear. Patricia flipped them over, so she was now on top. The girl straddled Fabian, slipping his boxers off of him. She wrapped her hand around his member. She moved her hand up and down his length, rubbing her thumb past the head every time she reached the top.

"Oh my god," Fabian moaned, his mouth opened. "Pl-please Trixie. Do something before I-I-"

"Before you what?" Patricia interrupted, tugging on his dick harder.

"Before I come!" Fabian shouted, groaning and throwing his head back. Patricia smirked at his reaction.

"Whatever you say." she replied. Patricia took her panties off and positioned herself over Fabian's dick, just so the head lightly brushed at her core.

"P-please!" the brunette begged. One part of Fabian just wanted to thrust up into the girl, while the other wanted to see what Patricia would do. The red head lowered herself onto Fabian. Not slowly like the boy had expected, she lowered herself so he was all the way in her. Both of them moaned because of this.

"Move, Trixie," Fabian said. "M-move." Patricia did so, moving up and down so she was riding him. It only took a couple more strokes before Fabian reached his climax and came inside of her. Shortly after, Patricia also reached her climax.

After the both of them caught their breath, Patricia climbed off of Fabian and started to get dressed. Fabian also started to put his clothes back on. Once the boy got dressed, he gathered his stuff and turned to leave.

"Just an FYI," Patricia said to him. "I have a B average in Algebra."


End file.
